


Godfather

by WickedSong



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, kind of kid!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedSong/pseuds/WickedSong
Summary: "Hello little person!" Richard announced gleefully...He looked over to Isabella and Galavant. "You two don't even have to ask me. I'd be honoured to be the godfather."Roberta, who had been cooing over the baby, looked up immediately, giving a small smile to the new parents that told them she would handle this one, before turning her attention to Richard.“Sweetheart, I don’t think you get to decide that.”





	Godfather

**Author's Note:**

> -I'm pretty sure I wrote this _before_ the end of Galavant S2, which was actually a while ago (please come back, my beautiful show), but I was looking through my fics and there was just something about this one that I suddenly liked, so I did a bit of editing, and decided to post it, so here you go!

Roberta was forced to keep a firm grip on Richard’s arm to stop him bouncing around. His excitement was infectious, and so she smiled, realising she didn’t really mind. Really, she knew he only wanted to make sure everything was okay.

Where Roberta was mostly tired, due to not sleeping the night before – many in the castle hadn’t either, Richard had a boundless enthusiasm that stretched beyond his lack of sleep. She kind of hated him for that.

Not as much as she loved him of course.

But there was only so much love in the world that could tolerate how he jumped around. She stood in front of her husband, took both his arms in a firmer grip, stopping him as he bounced on his heels.

“I’m sure everything is fine, Richard, but I don’t think Galavant or the princess will appreciate your buoyancy at this early hour. Especially after the night they’ve had.”

She could clearly imagine a tired Galavant and exhausted Isabella each taking their frustrations out on her precious husband’s face. And she would rather that that didn’t happen. Truth be told, she was quite fond of his face.

“Oh Roberta, are you kidding? They just had a  _child_. I’m sure they’re as excited as I am.”

 Roberta mused that it wasn’t really a case of who was  _more_  excited. But before she could reply there was another excited yelp from further up the corridor, and the clanging of some rather loud armour. 

"Out of the way,  _out of the way_ , it's important I get through!"

Sid, now a knight of the realm in his own right, and no longer lost in the drudgery of squireship, raced up to them. Before Roberta could even say a hello, however, the young man leaned up against the wall, panting.

"Are you-"

Sid held up a single finger to Richard, indicating that he was trying to regain his breath.

"We thought you weren't back-"

"I couldn't...miss...this...," Sid replied through short pants, before he finally took a deep breath in and another out, straightening himself up against the wall he had leaned against. "Richard, Roberta, a pleasure." 

Roberta chuckled softly. "As always, Sid."

Richard gave Sid a friendly pat on the shoulder as his own form of greeting. Roberta was relieved to see that the appearance of another person had calmed him too.

"So, what do we know?"

Roberta looked up the corridor to the bedchamber, where she and Richard had been waiting for the better part of the morning.

It was meant to be a short visit to Valencia, to discuss trade and the like. Galavant and Isabella had decided to visit too, not expecting their child for a few weeks, when the Princess’ waters had broken the night before.

"The princess went into labour last night. I think the delivery went smoothly but it was very..."

She wasn't quite sure how to phrase it.

"It reminded me of the sounds I made when I passed the Jewel of Valencia," Richard stated matter-of-factly.

Roberta clasped her hands together at that reminder.

Sid looked awkwardly at the ground. "Yeah, I still don't think you should have told  _anyone_  about that."

Roberta almost laughed as she remembered Richard telling the King and Queen, as well as the Princess, of the fate that had befallen their kingdom's precious jewel. Galavant had cringed, standing by Isabella's side.

They  _had_  reacquired the gem following the Battle of the Three Armies - and Tad Cooper had more than proved his worth as being a fair trade for it - but it was now kept in a safe location, surrounded by the best of Valencian security and only handled with the  _utmost_  care.

And by that, Isabella had confided that it meant no one handled it at all.

As if to dispel the awkward bypass of their conversation, the doors to the bedchamber opened and the King and Queen of Valencia stepped out, both seeming lighter in their steps, grinning at one another.

"Obviously she'll take after our baby Bella the most."

"Hopefully doesn't get her father's dense head-"

"-or his ego!"

They both laughed.

"Oh that's a good one Todd!"

Roberta found, despite their increasing fondness for Galavant, the King and Queen still got somewhat of a kick out of making fun of their son-in-law. Sid explained that they had done so from the moment they'd met the knight – sometimes rightfully so, Sid confessed - and it used to be worse.

Roberta had to admit; sometimes she was glad of her own lack of royal in-laws.

The King and Queen appeared to notice the trio now standing outside the room, as they stopped to regard the group quickly. Richard clasped his hands together, seemingly still blissfully unaware that he was the main cause of awkwardness in this situation. 

Richard had once tried to argue that if the King and Queen had made more of an effort, and had even a shred of the same war-time sense their daughter appeared to, then perhaps his forces wouldn't have managed to take their kingdom so easily.

Someone - it always seemed to be Galavant - stepped in to diffuse these situations before they resulted in the One True King being ejected from the castle in the most unceremonious way possible.

However, despite their lingering problems with Richard – though slowly improving, the monarchs liked Roberta. The King had once cited her as a ‘marked improvement’ over Richard’s former wife, and Roberta had absent-mindedly blushed as red as her hair. 

Roberta had never met Madalena but she was glad to at least be better thought of than the war-minded former Queen.

“Your Majesties,” Sid said, with a bow, in deference to the rulers.

Roberta and Richard followed suit with a curtsey and bow respectively to the King and Queen. Roberta was glad to see that even in his excitement Richard hadn't forgot the common courtesies he sometimes lacked to the people who, by all means, had let him off lightly, when looking at the list of crimes they could have brought before him.

“Sir Sid, it is quite lovely to see you,” the Queen said with a smile. “Isabella and Galavant will be happy to see you too. They didn’t believe you were getting back until- “

“Yes, he came back early, we know, yadda yadda." Richard gave a small clap of excitement. "How are they?"

Roberta coughed slightly, and nudged Richard with her elbow, as if to tell him to shut up, especially in interrupting the woman in front of him.

The Queen of Valencia fixed him with a stony glare, before the King took her shoulders. He looked at Richard with the same look his wife did, but there _was_ a hint of happiness that shone through – the kind that was infectious around a newborn.

“They’re doing well, thank you for asking.”

The Queen looked past Richard, to Sid and Roberta. “You can go in and see them now.”

“Yes!”

Richard clapped his hands together excitedly. Quickly, he regained himself quickly enough to give a customary bow in the direction of the rulers. 

Roberta and Sid smiled gratefully and did the same, and the trio went inside. Roberta gave a wry smile, hearing the Queen tutting, as the doors closed behind them.

“We are  _not_  naming her that- “

“Why not? I happen to think it’s a lovely name- “

“Well of course _you_ would- “

Roberta saw Sid roll his eyes and she laughed softly, knowing exactly where his frustration came from. The sight they were greeted with warmed Roberta’s heart, as they entered the royal bedchamber.

The young couple lay on the bed, the small bundle wrapped up in her mother’s arms. Galavant had a strong arm around Isabella’s shoulders, and they smiled down at their daughter, with all the love in the world in their eyes.

“I think I have the perfect name,” Richard chimed in helpfully, which finally alerted the pair, obviously too distracted by their daughter, to the presence of others in the room.

They both looked up, and despite the exhaustion that clearly marked their faces, they seemed to glow.

But that might have just been from the candlelight, Roberta wasn’t sure.

“We are not naming her Tad Cooper,” Isabella told Richard sternly.

Roberta resisted the urge to smile at her husband's ridiculous pout.

“She’s beautiful,” Roberta said, finally glimpsing a sight of the small princess, sound asleep and unaware of the world around her.

Roberta and Richard stood on one side of the bed, Sid on the other. Roberta leaned into Richard’s arm.

“Obviously taking after her mother already,” Galavant replied, looking down at his daughter, and smiling. 

He pressed a kiss to Isabella's forehead, causing Sid to look away awkwardly.

“Gee, you guys, even when you have a room it’s _still_ a little embarrassing.”

Isabella laughed once her husband had pulled away. “Sorry Sid. I didn’t realise it made you so uncomfortable.”

Sid muttered something to himself, which only caused Galavant to laugh too.

As this exchange between the old friends took place Roberta could see the wheels turning in Richard’s head and, afraid he may, with every good intention, ask Isabella all manner of awkward questions, she was relieved when Galavant asked if any of them would like to hold the baby.

Sid quite literally jumped at the chance, arms out, and so was the first to have the honour. Eventually, after much cooing – and a little (a lot of) crying – Sid had passed her over to Roberta and Richard.

Richard peered over his wife’s shoulder to the infant and gave an awkward wave, with a smile that might cause any awake-child alarm. Roberta looked up at him with raised eyebrows and a smile, knowing that he meant well.

"Hello little person!" Richard announced gleefully. He gave a small, almost-wistful sigh and Roberta knew he was thinking of their plans to start their own family soon. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" He looked over to Isabella and Galavant. "You two don't even have to  _ask_  me. I'd be honoured to be the godfather."

Roberta, who had been cooing over the baby, looked up immediately, giving a small smile to the new parents that told them she would handle this one, before turning her attention to Richard.

“Sweetheart, I don’t think you get to decide that.”

“I don’t get to name it, I don’t get to be the godfather,  _god_ , what do I get to do?” Richard said folding his arms.

Roberta turned to him, with a sympathetic smile and finally passed him the bundle. She could almost see the change - the way he melted, how he became taller all of sudden - when he held her.

“How about Uncle Richard?” Galavant suggested, with Isabella giving a murmur of approval.

“Uncle Richard? No, that's too formal. Cool Uncle Rich? Uncle Dick-no, that won’t work,” Richard mused more to himself than to anyone else. He rocked the little one in his arms, nodding his head, and making small noises, though she remained asleep in his arms. “We’ll workshop it.” 

Roberta noticed that he said it directly to the infant and no one else in the room.

“But since we're speaking of the godfather. Sid, we were wondering- “Isabella began, and Roberta noticed how Isabella's eyes widened as Sid's grateful wail cut off her request.

He hugged them both in turn, and Roberta gave her words of congratulations too.

Richard finally turned back to the group and narrowed his eyes. “Look at that, kid. That’s your godfather. He once impaled your father with a sword, yes he did.” He walked towards the bed, now on the opposite side of his wife and Sid. “I mean, I single-handedly saved your father’s life, and I killed the bad guy. Yeah, technically I helped get this kingdom-“

Sid gave an indignant stomp of his foot and Roberta narrowed her eyes at her husband. Galavant looked down and Isabella titled her head to the side, as she did whenever anyone brought up the  _incident_.

She had soundly spit both Sid and Galavant out for that; the former for throwing the sword in the first place, and the latter for being too distracted to catch it. And when she'd found out that the sword had only found its way into her true love's chest, and he had only been distracted, because Richard had been punching children, she had told him off into the next century too.

Sid walked round the bed and came to stand beside the other man. “You can’t keep going back to that. You tried the same thing when Galavant asked me to his best man. You weren’t even best man and you _still_ got to make a speech,” he argued, with only a slightly raised voice next to his goddaughter, and hands on his hips.

Richard looked almost confused. Looking past Sid to Galavant he shrugged. “I thought I was joint-best man. What the hell?”

“I never okayed that,” Galavant said with his hands up.

“Richard,” Roberta said, in that tone that she knew told him to watch his tongue.

His maturation had been miraculous, if she was being honest. The difference she had noted, even in the small space of time before he went off to war alone, and came back to her, and, against all odds, alive.

Still he had the habit of acting like the petulant prince, and then King, she remembered from their days as children.

Sometimes she loved him all the more for it, and yet there were other times-

Richard sighed softly, and looked down at the child in his arms. He looked up at Roberta, still with her arms folded and eyes narrowed, and turned to Sid with a smile.

“I’m sorry. I was harsh,” he admitted, before passing the baby over, almost as if she was an olive branch, to her newly-appointed godfather. He nodded at Galavant and Isabella. “And, admittedly, I did just kind of _assume_ I was co-best man.”

“I think we should leave you both in peace now,” Roberta said, as usual the voice of reason, and now that everything seemed so much calmer.

Sid almost protested but then Galavant nodded gratefully, as did Isabella, and he eventually gave the newborn back to her parents.

Roberta noticed how they lit up once more, this time their daughter in Galavant's arms. She wouldn't be surprised if they sat there all day just staring at her.

Richard tried once more to convince Galavant and Isabella on the merits of the name Tad Cooper to no avail and was then practically dragged by Roberta – and Sid – from the room.

After saying their goodbyes to Sid, who went almost racing down the corridor telling everyone he could about his new role as godfather, an amused Richard and Roberta turned in the opposite direction down the hallway.

Once they'd walked a few paces, Richard stopped and turned to her, a serious expression on his face. “We’re totally calling dibs on the second one though, right?”

Roberta almost laughed, but then she thought about it. Suddenly she remembered her own part in helping to bring Galavant and Isabella back to each other. In truth, if it hadn’t been for her, he would have probably died fighting in that ludicrous business with the ‘giants’ and ‘dwarves’, or any of the other inane situations they had somehow found themselves in during their journey together.

She stopped and turned to Richard, nodding. “Yes. Yes, we are.”

“Yes!” Richard cheered throwing his arms in the air, and Roberta smiled at him, holding out her hand for him to hold.

"Come on, we'll go get some brunch."

Richard took her hand and they began walking again.

"We're not really getting brunch, are we?"

Roberta grinned up at him, and he returned her smile.

Sometimes, she thought, and by sometimes, she meant all the time, she really loved her husband, flaws and all.

**Author's Note:**

> -This is the third Galavant fic I've written, but I'm still not sure if I can write the humour, but I hope this was okay. I mean, there are some things in this that I did give myself a chuckle at, but I don't know if that's just me.
> 
> -Please think about hitting that kudos button, and leaving a little comment (you know, if you want to), but nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
